Encuentro de almas
by Bromelia
Summary: Michael y Alex por fin se dan cuenta de lo que es obvio. 4ª Temporada. Slash. M. Scofield/ A. Mahone
1. Chapter 1

**Encuentro de almas**

Capítulo 1

Apenas se veía aún, estaba empezando a amanecer. En la penumbra Michael se levantó, hacía un buen rato que se había despertado y levantado pero se había vuelto a tumbar en la cama. Había estado dándole vueltas a la cabeza a todo el asunto de Scylla, imaginando posibilidades y movimientos como si se tratara de una partida de ajedrez. Intentando apartar de su mente lo que se jugaban en ello, su libertad, su vida… Era una pesada losa para él, con tantas implicaciones morales y afectivas, con tanta gente dependiendo de él que intentaba apartarlas de su mente constantemente.

Oyó a su estómago protestar, fue a la cocina a buscar algo de comer. Se movía como un gato sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Pasó por delante del dormitorio de Bellick, tras la puerta se oía vagamente roncar. Se disponía a bajar las escalerillas, cuando le pareció ver al final del pasillo, la puerta del cuarto de Mahone entreabierta ¿dónde habría ido? Se acercó con mucho sigilo, vió por el resquicio de la puerta la cama perfectamente hecha, sin una sola arruga, ¿habría dormido allí? Avanzó un poco, desde el otro ángulo pudo ver que Mahone estaba dentro, sentado en el alféizar del ventanal, casi en posición fetal, sólo que tenía la cabeza levantada, aparentemente mirando al exterior, su rostro de perfil se veía nítidamente iluminado por las luces de fuera ¿éso que corría por su mejilla eran lágrimas?

Se sintió de repente incómodo, turbado, dió media vuelta para largarse de allí tan silenciosamente como había llegado pero de repente se paró en seco, se detuvo unos instantes a considerarlo. Había, deliberadamente, eludido pensar en Mahone, ya tenía suficientes problemas y complicaciones encima para tener otro quebradero de cabeza. Michael tan empático con el dolor y los problemas de los demás intentaba no implicarse con Alex, tenía hacía tiempo una subterránea y no formulada sensación hacia él de la que no quería darse cuenta. Sabía que apercibirse, hacerse consciente, de eso tan vago a lo que no sabía cómo llamar podría hacerle sumergir en algo peligroso, algo así como meterse en un lago insondable del que no podría salir jamás. No obstante no sabía qué le impulsó a dar unos suaves toques en la puerta mientras la empujaba levemente y haciéndose el recién llegado preguntó:

"¿Insomnio?"

Mahone casi dió un respingo, limpiándose la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, Scofield se hizo el sorprendido ante la evidencia.

"Tal vez no es un buen momento, lo siento. Mejor me voy… "

Dió media vuelta para irse, había llegado ya a la puerta cuando oyó a Alex tras él:

"No…, no importa, quédate, ¿querías algo?" –dijo con un susurro ahogado.

Michael se volvió, Mahone se había puesto de pie, tenía las manos apoyadas en las caderas y la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. Por el rabillo del ojo Michael vio encima de la mesa un sobre grande, de él sobresalían algunas hojas, enseguida supo que era el expediente del FBI sobre el asesinato de Cameron. Desde que ocurrió Alex era a veces como una sombra, la enormidad de su dolor le daba entonces una cualidad casi angélica. Michael, el Michael siempre preocupado por los demás, ni siquiera se atrevía a asomarse a ese precipicio. Mahone le llegaba con tal intensidad y tan impredeciblemente que le aterraba y desde el principio se había construido un caparazón a todo lo que Alex le provocaba.

"En realidad no, sólo vi la puerta entreabierta…" - acertó a decir Michael, no sabía qué hacía allí, debería salir corriendo. Alex no decía nada, no sabía si porque no quería o porque no podía. Michael continuó:

"Entiendo por lo que estás pasando…" -le sonó tan manido nada más decirlo que se sonrojó, afortunadamente Alex pareció no haberle ni escuchado.

"Cinco minutos" –dijo Mahone con una voz que no parecía suya- "Cinco minutos dejó ese cabrón que Cameron se desangrara con un tiro en el vientre entre horribles dolores, sólo para aterrorizar a Pam, y luego le disparó en la cabeza.

A Michael se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. "Le atraparemos Alex, atraparemos a ese asesino y pagará por lo que ha hecho". ¿Era él el que hablaba? Hacía un par de años le hubiera parecido imposible, pero el Michael compasivo e inocente se iba esfumando poco a poco. Las circunstancias ¡y qué circunstancias!, pueden hacer cambiar tanto a un hombre. Él mismo hacía unas semanas había estado dispuesto a matar a Gretchen cuando creía que había matado a Sara. ¿Cómo podía censurar a Alex por su deseo de venganza? habían asesinado y torturado a su hijo, un niño de cinco años, un niño de ojos grandes y oscuros, igualito que su madre.

"Sí, por supuesto que lo atraparemos" –dijo Alex con tal determinación como si estuviera afirmando que la noche siempre sigue al día. A Michael esta certitud le produjo un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

"Iba a hacer café ¿te apetece?" – se le ocurrió decir a Michael de repente, intentando cambiar de conversación.

"¿Qué?" – respondió Alex como si despertara de un sueño.

"¿Te apetece un café?"

"Sí, sí…, creo que me vendría bien, gracias".

Michael se dirigió a la cocina, Alex le seguía. "Menos mal" pensó Michael para sus adentros, todo ese asunto, todos esos componentes sumados: Alex, el asesinato de su hijo, la Compañía…, le producían una enorme sensación de indefensión y ahora no se podía permitir eso.

Una vez en la cocina, Michael se puso a hacer el café, Alex como un autómata empezó a colocar los platos, las tazas, las cucharillas, el azúcar… Michael miro de reojo, todo perfecto, o al menos todo como si él mismo lo hubiera hecho. Esto en concreto era una nimiedad, pero seguía desconcertándole la eficiencia de Alex, siempre era así, siempre hacia las cosas como si él mismo las hubiera hecho o mejor. A lo largo de la vida se había ido acostumbrando a los demás, a cómo hacían las cosas los demás, a un mundo donde la gente no era como él, encontrar a alguien que no sólo era tan inteligente como él sino que pensaba como él le resultaba muy inquietante, le hacía cosquillas en el estómago. Pensando en el éxito de la operación, se alegraba tanto de haberlo incluido en el equipo, el día anterior si no hubiese sido por Alex a saber dónde estaría él ahora, ¿en manos de T-Bag? Se había escapado maniatado, había descifrado el mensaje que le había dejado…, un hombre lleno de recursos, una inteligencia brillante, una preparación física admirable y menos escrupulos para hacer según que cosas (esto último le hacía a Michael torcer un poco el gesto) en fin, como él mismo y Linc juntos pero mejor.

"Era con leche y sin azúcar ¿no?" – preguntó Michael.

"Sí, gracias" – Alex le miró fijamente unos instantes, a Michael le dio la impresión que le quería decir algo, algo que se quedó en suspenso entre ambos. Era otra vez Alex, era como si de repente se hubiera recuperado del abatimiento anterior. Michael se alivió, ya hemos dicho que el Alex vulnerable le resultaba incómodo y turbador. Se acercó con la cafetera para servir el café y… todo sucedió en una fracción de segundo pero a él luego le pareció que había sido a cámara lenta, resbaló con algo que había en el suelo (luego resultó ser el tapón de un botellín de cerveza), consiguió no caerse pero derramó el café hirviendo y parte de él fue a caer sobre Mahone.

"¡Joder!" –exclamó quitándose rápidamente la camiseta, le había caído sobre el vientre.

*****

"Eres un peligro con una cafetera, mejor no cojas nunca un arma" –dijo Alex con un poco de guasa, mientras se embadurnaba con pomada la quemadura ante el espejo del cuarto de baño.

Michael entraba en ese momento, le traía una camiseta limpia.

"¿Me estás llamando patoso?" –dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

"Tú verás…", -contestó Alex con una mueca, Michael suspiró dirigiéndole una mirada de "ya basta de fustigarme"

"¡Ah!, gracias por la camiseta".

"De nada, la quemadura parece superficial, creo que con esa pomada ni siquiera se te levantaran ampollas".

"Eso espero".

"Será mejor poner un vendaje para que no roce la ropa, espera y te ayudo".

Alex le miró un poco sorprendido pero Michael en ese momento le daba la espalda buscando en el botiquín lo necesario. Tanta solicitud por su parte le extrañaba, es cierto que Michael siempre se preocupaba por todo el mundo, pero nunca lo había hecho por él. Seguramente porque seguía pensando que era un asesino y eso le producía a Mahone una indefinible desazón. Sin embargo haberle derramado el café hirviendo encima parecía hacerle sentir culpable y a Alex le resultaba un poco cómico.

Michael preparó el vendaje e intentó cuadrarlo en el área quemada como si estuviera colgando un cuadro en la pared, presionando suavemente en los bordes para pegarlo.

Por decir algo y porque le estaba resultando un poco embarazosa la proximidad física de Alex preguntó:

"¿Duele?"

"Terriblemente".

Michael echó una ojeada divertida a Mahone, llevaba un rato tomándole el pelo. Bueno, al menos este pequeño accidente había servido para animarle un poco pensó. Pero el maldito vendaje con la grasa de la pomada no se pegaba tan fácilmente como hubiera sido de esperar y su colocación se estaba demorando más de lo que Michael hubiera deseado. No hacía ni pizca de frío, sin embargo podía apercibirse perfectamente de que a Alex se le ponía piel de gallina cuando rozaba su piel con las yemas de los dedos, menos tranquilizador aún era para él el cosquilleo que notaba en su estómago y más abajo.

"Bueno, creo que ya está" –dijo Michael sin levantar la vista, temía haberse ruborizado y que se le notara- "Estaré en la cocina, si te sigue apeteciendo desayunar, prometo ser más cuidadoso". –continuó diciendo mientras se marchaba.

"Ahora voy para allá" –dijo Alex en voz tan baja que Michael que ya había salido probablemente no le habría oído. Se puso la camiseta lentamente y se miró en el espejo, aunque en realidad no se estaba viendo. Estaba intentando digerir lo que había pasado, si es que había pasado algo, porque no estaba muy seguro. El roce de los dedos de Michael en su piel había sido tan…, bueno, no sabía cómo llamarlo, pero había sido algo, algo que había recorrido su cuerpo y Michael se había dado cuenta y se había sonrojado. Extraño, muy extraño, sabía desde que estuvo persiguiéndole por todo el país que sentía una especial curiosidad, léase atracción, por el joven ingeniero, que tenía que ver con su mente brillante y con el prodigioso plan que había trazado. También le dolía, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, que precisamente Michael al que consideraba intelectualmente su igual, le hubiera demostrado tan poca comprensión. Pero jamás pensó que hubiese nada físico en ello no obstante parecía ser que se equivocaba, estaba perplejo consigo mismo, desde luego entre unas cosas y otras hacía una temporada que no se conocía a sí mismo.

Cuando Alex llegó a la cocina respiró aliviado, Bellick y Sucre estaban allí con Michael.

*****

Estaban montando guardia en el coche, a Alex le había extrañado cuando Michael había hecho los equipos que decidiese que fuera con él, aunque desde el episodio de la cafetera las conversaciones entre ellos parecían un poco más distendidas, era obvio aunque no sabía decir exactamente desde cuándo que Michael rehuía verle, apenas le miraba a la cara.

Allí dentro del coche había un silencio entre ambos que a Michael le resultaba embarazoso, sin embargo a Alex que se había hartado a lo largo de su carrera en el FBI de hacer esto mismo con compañeros y compañeras de todo tipo no le resultaba especialmente incómodo. A veces la vigilancia duraba horas y no podías estar charlando todo ese tiempo, sobre todo si tu compañero no te resultaba muy simpático como a veces se daba el caso. Sin embargo Alex notaba la incomodidad de Michael, cómo se revolvía en el asiento y cómo daba vueltas entre sus dedos a un papelito donde tenía apuntado el número de una matrícula.

"No te impacientes, ya aparecerá" –dijo Alex intentando que se sintiera más cómodo.

"No estoy impaciente" –contestó Michael, parecía enfadado consigo mismo.

Y entonces Alex hizo algo totalmente inesperado, cogió con mucha suavidad por la muñeca la mano de Michael que tenía el papelito, sacó delicadamente el papel de entre sus dedos y lo puso sobre el salpicadero del coche, luego acercó su mano y puso su palma contra la de Michael. Michael le miraba como hipnotizado, primero fue como si se le parase el corazón y después se le aceleró el pulso como si estuviera corriendo, podía oír sus propios latidos y estaba seguro que Alex también. Quiso ver los ojos de Mahone, pero llevaba puestas las gafas de sol, le sentaban muy bien desde luego, pero a él le hubiera encantado poder ver qué expresión tenían sus ojos en ese momento.

"Ahí está" –dijo Mahone de repente soltando la mano de Michael y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia un coche que salía del edificio que vigilaban.

Mahone avisó inmediatamente a Linc y a Sucre de que el pájaro había salido de su jaula, mientras Michael arrancaba y seguía al coche a prudencial distancia.

*****

Habían tenido un día movido, afortunadamente habían conseguido copiar otra tarjeta. De vuelta en el almacén, había habido poco tiempo para congratularse por el éxito pues enseguida se habían puesto a estudiar al portador de la siguiente tarjeta y cómo aproximarse a él. Pero poco a poco conforme el tiempo fue pasando se fueron retirando todos a descansar.

Michael se quedó allí sólo, pero le fue imposible concentrase en el trabajo. Ahora en la tranquilidad y el silencio de la noche no podía evitar pensar en lo que había ocurrido en el coche y azorarse como un adolescente.

Recreaba ese momento una y otra vez en su mente, formando un collage con otros: Alex en el cementerio frente a la tumba de E. Woods, Alex en el ascensor con LJ, Alex encerrado tras la verja en aquel almacén, Alex cayendo al suelo cuando Kellerman le disparó, Alex en el patio de Sona retorciéndole el cuello a aquel tipo que iba a matarle, Alex presionándole contra la pared con un cuchillo al lado de su cabeza, Alex con el torso desnudo echándose pomada, el cuerpo de Alex presionándole contra la pared, su torso desnudo, su torso desnudo... ¡Dios santo, estaba obsesionado hasta lo patológico! Suspiró ruidosamente. Sus sentimientos, sus emociones se habían convertido en una oleada que lo estaba arrasando todo, tanto negarlo, tanto ignorarlo, tanto dejarlo apartado una esquina recóndita de su mente que ahora era como una presa que se fractura.

Y luego estaba Sara. No quería pensar en Sara y en Alex al mismo tiempo. Quería a Sara, no tenía ninguna duda, cuando creyó que había muerto el mundo se le cayó encima. Él era el culpable de todas las desgracias que le habían sucedido en los últimos meses, pero no solamente la amaba por este sentimiento de culpa, había algo más, seguro que había algo más, necesitaba que hubiera algo más.

Era hermosa, inteligente, honesta y estaba enamorada de él. Sin embargo, todo aquello estaba siendo demasiado duro para ella, el secuestro y la tortura a la que la había sometido la Compañía parecía haber roto algo en su alma y no era la misma. Andaba temerosa entre considerar a Michael su ancla para no irse a la deriva y sin rumbo o plantearse salir adelante y curar sus heridas sin Michael. En realidad, Michael la volvía tan frágil. Había tantas muertes tras ella, ¿podía vivir con eso? aferrarse a Michael para enfrentarse a sus fantasmas no le convencía. Michael podía faltarle ¿fallarle? y entonces, ¿qué sería de ella?, por eso había dado un prudente paso atrás, por eso se había retraído y había dejado su relación o lo que fuera que tuviera con Michael en suspenso. Y Michael lo comprendía y la amaba, sí, claro que si, de una forma tranquila y serena.

No sabía definir sin embargo, lo que sentía hacía Alex, enamoramiento, pasión irrefrenable, obsesión… Pero ¿y Alex? ¿qué sentía Alex hacía él? ¿Qué había pretendido Alex con lo del coche? ¿tomarle el pelo? Sin duda se había dado cuenta de cómo se ponía él cada vez que se rozaban o estaban demasiado cerca. ¿Estaba jugando con él? ¿Quería comprobar hasta dónde llegaba la atraccion fisica (porque eso era lo que sentía no tenía razón de ser seguir negándoselo por más tiempo) que le provocaba? ¿Qué habría ocurrido si el coche del portador de la tarjeta hubiera tardado en salir cinco minutos más? Tenía tantas preguntas sin respuesta y una sola cuestión de la que estaba seguro: deseaba a Mahone.

Se iba a volver loco de tanto barajar posibilidades, así es que en un arranque de valor se dirigió al cuarto de Mahone, era hora de poner todas las cartas boca arriba. Era ya tarde, pero seguro que no estaba dormido aún. Llamó a la puerta y entró. Alex estaba trabajando delante del portátil, se puso en pie al ver entrar a Michael.

"Podemos hablar" –dijo Michael serio y mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

"Claro" –le contestó Alex asintiendo al mismo tiempo con la cabeza.

Michael cerró la puerta tras de sí

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" –preguntó sin más circunloquios. Pensó que seguramente Alex se haría el loco pretendiendo no saber de qué le hablaba, se equivocó.

"No lo sé Michael, pero por dios que me gustaría saberlo" –dijo Alex muy serio también.

"¿Y el numerito de esta mañana?"

"Lo siento, era un experimento"

"¿Un experimento?"

"Tenía curiosidad, quería ver cómo era, fue un impulso repentino, no lo planee".

"¿Querías saber cómo reaccionaría yo?"

"Sí, bueno, y también como lo haría yo".

Michael miró fijamente a Alex, estaba muy cerca de él, durante la conversación se habían ido acercando uno al otro. Así que Alex sólo había querido tocarle para corroborar lo que se estaba haciendo cada vez más obvio, la irreprimible atracción que existía entre ambos", le parecio tan ingenuo y encantador y más viniendo de alguien como Mahone que le hizo sonreír para sus adentros.

"¿Y esa es la mejor manera que tienes de comprobar las reacciones de ambos?" –dijo Michael con un tono ligeramente burlón, pues desde que había aceptado y dado nombre a lo que ocurría se sentía decidido y como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima.

Alex se quedó de piedra, Michael estaba cruzando un puente muy peligroso, sólo por hablar de ello, por analizarlo, éso innominado y sin formular ya existía. Estaba sorprendido y un poco asustado, hasta ahora la actitud primero esquiva y fría y luego huidiza y tímida de Michael le había protegido, pero no sabía exactamente cuándo se había producido el cambio en Michael y ahora, eran paranoias suyas, o ¿estaba coqueteando?

-"¡Vaya, qué gracioso! ¿y qué querías que hiciera? ¿darte un beso? – dijo Alex, estaba nervioso y quiso sonar burlón e irónico pero le salió esa chorrada que nada más decir supo que no debía haber dicho. Ahora quién se estaba metiendo en un berenjenal era él.

"¿Porqué no?" –dijo Michael divertido e invadiendo el espacio personal de Alex.

"Yo no beso a los tíos".

"No digas tonterías Alex" –le susurró y cogiéndole la cabeza entre las manos acercó sus labios a la boca de Alex, fue un ligero roce, sus alientos se mezclaron un instante, se quedaron mejilla contra mejilla, Michael no quería forzar el beso. Con sus delicados dedos acariciaba morosamente el pelo y las orejas de Alex, con los pulgares rozaba ligeramente sus pómulos, ahora se daba cuenta cuánto tiempo hacía que deseaba tocarle aunque sólo fuera así.

Alex echó la cabeza hacia atrás y mirándole le dijo en voz muy baja:

"¿Qué es lo que dicen? ¿Qué rectificar es de sabios?"

Sus bocas se juntaron de nuevo, Alex puso sus manos en las caderas de Michael y empezó a recrearse en sus sensuales labios, era un beso de tanteo, sin embargo era como si una corriente eléctrica fluyera entre ambos, Michael no podía más y hundió su lengua en la boca de Alex, el gemido de ambos se oyó casi al unísono en la habitación. Una vorágine de sensaciones les inundó, el beso se convirtió casi en desesperado, paraban unos instantes para respirar y continuaban devorándose el uno al otro. Michael metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta de Alex palpando y acariciando su vientre, su pecho, sus hombros y Alex por su parte atrayendo a Michael por las caderas hacia sí, presionaba su cuerpo contra él, restregándose casi.

De repente la voz de Lincoln tras la puerta les hizo dar un respingo.

"Mahone, ¿está ahí Michael contigo?"

"Sí Linc, estoy aquí" –dijo Michael en voz alta al cabo de unos segundos intentando aparentar normalidad.

Para cuando Lincoln abrió la puerta Mahone se había sentado de nuevo ante su portátil y Michael de pie casi de espaldas a la puerta fingía mirar con interés a la pantalla.

"Es tu móvil, estaba sonando ahí abajo, Self quiere hablar contigo" – dijo Linc sin aparentemente dar muestras de haber notado nada extraño y saludando con un movimiento de cabeza a Mahone.

"Gracias Linc, voy para abajo" – contestó Michael saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Iba escaleras abajo como la grana, rezando para que la camisa por fuera del pantalón hubiera ocultado suficientemente el bulto de su entrepierna.

Linc salió tranquilamente de la habitación despidiéndose de Mahone con otro leve movimiento de cabeza, éste respondió a su saludo de la misma forma, estaba deseando que se marchara y suspiró aliviado cuando al fin lo hizo, había cruzado las piernas y se había estirado la camiseta pero no estaba seguro de que Lincoln no hubiera notado su obvia erección.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Según la última información de Self el siguiente portador de la tarjeta iba a salir al día siguiente del país, así que no había tiempo que perder.

Cuando Michael terminó de hablar con Self, Lincoln le miró interrogante.

"Según Self, ese tipo, -dijo señalando la foto pegada en el panel- se marcha mañana al mediodía, cogerá un vuelo a Tailandia a las 12.05."

"Apenas tenemos tiempo" –dijo Linc revolviéndose con cierto agobio.

"Eso es –asintió con la cabeza Michael- avisa a todos que descansen lo que puedan que en tres horas nos vemos aquí de nuevo para ver qué hacemos".

No hubo mucho tiempo para preparar nada sofisticado, así que optaron por lo más sencillo, había muchos cabos sueltos, podía funcionar o no, pero era lo que había. A las 13.30 estaban de nuevo en el almacén con la tarjeta copiada. Sólo había un problema: Mahone estaba en los calabozos de una comisaría y llevaba consigo el dispositivo que copiaba las tarjetas. Había sido sorprendido en un área restringida del aeropuerto y había golpeado a un policía intentando escabullirse, no tardarían en averiguar su verdadera identidad.

Michael estaba desolado y desesperado. Todos estaban angustiados, sin el dispositivo que copiaba las tarjetas jamás conseguirían completar Scylla, además habían perdido a un miembro del equipo.

Self estuvo en la comisaría intentando que retiraran la denuncia contra Mahone pero no consiguió nada. Sí consiguió sin embargo recuperar el dispositivo, Mahone sabía que entregar el dispositivo era firmar su sentencia de muerte, aún así tras una breve charla con Self estampó su firma en la autorización para que Self pudiese retirar sus efectos personales.

Estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa mirando el recién recuperado dispositivo.

"¿Cómo vamos a rescatar a Mahone?" –dijo Bellick

"No vamos a rescatar a Mahone" –afirmó Lincoln categórico.

"¿Cómo? ¿No vamos a rescatarle? ¡Es un miembro del equipo!" – exclamó Sucre indignado.

"No podemos correr ese riesgo" – continuó Linc impasible.

Se formó una algarabía de protestas de Bellick y de Sucre, Michael permanecía en silencio, con los ojos vidriosos como si fuera a romper a llorar, Sara con la cabeza baja tampoco decía nada.

Roland que había permanecido con los brazos cruzados y en silencio hasta ese momento comentó con desdén dirigiéndose a Sucre y a Bellick:

"No os preocupéis, el señor FBI ya habrá hecho un trato y nos habrá vendido a todos"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso niñato?" – rugió Bellick.

"¡Maldito desgraciado! ¿Eso es lo que harías tu no?" – le gritó Sucre.

Se formó otra vez un guirigay de voces e insultos entre Sucre y Bellick y Roland.

¡Silencio! – gritó Lincoln poniéndose en pie.

Entonces intervino Sara muy seria:

"De lo que no hay ninguna duda es de que en cuanto averigüen la verdadera identidad de Mahone todos estamos en peligro, intentarán que hable, por las buenas o por las malas".

"¡Por eso precisamente tenemos que sacarle de esa comisaría!" –dijo Sucre suplicante mirando directamente a Michael.

"Ese es un riesgo enorme que no podemos correr" –contestó Lincoln inflexible.

Michael no podía más y levantándose dijo a modo de conclusión:

"Linc tiene razón."

Y se marchó dando por concluida la reunión. En realidad fue a esconderse de todos, estaba a punto de romper a llorar. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿No debería haber hecho lo imposible por recuperar a Alex? ¿Sacrificaba a Alex porque le amaba? Excepto Linc, bueno y Roland, pero Roland no contaba, todos estaban de acuerdo por diversos motivos en que debían rescatar a Mahone, ¿cuál era el problema entonces?

Tenía un nudo en la garganta y una opresión en el pecho que casi le impedía respirar, le estaba entrando un ataque de pánico sólo de pensar que Alex podía morir y que él no iba a hacer absolutamente nada para impedirlo. Pero todavía estaba tiempo de intentar algo, dentro de unas horas ya no habría vuelta atrás

Fue al baño, se refrescó la cara con agua y al salir se encontró con Sara.

¿Piensas que deberíamos rescatar a Alex? – le preguntó Michael.

"¿Tu qué crees que él hubiera hecho si estuviera en tu lugar?"

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Michael, Sara se alejó discretamente. Era Alex.

"¿Michael?"

"¡Alex!"

"Escucha no tengo mucho tiempo, no sé cómo pero Wyatt me ha encontrado y me van a trasladar a los juzgados, no hay nada que se pueda hacer. No voy a decir nada ¿me oyes?, pero quiero que me prometas una cosa Michael" –dijo Alex con la voz llena de emoción pero con entereza.

"¿Qué Alex?" –respondió Michael con la voz entrecortada.

"Quiero que me prometas que acabarás con Wyatt y luego llamarás a Pam y le dirás que todo ha terminado."

"Lo prometo" – contestó Michael, apenas podía hablar, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

"Adiós Michael, te amo" –se despidió Alex, al final se le quebró la voz.

Y colgó.

Michael estaba deshecho y tardó un rato en tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para empezar a planear cómo rescatar a Mahone.

****

Mahone fue rescatado. Un plan arriesgado y mucha suerte fueron los ingredientes. De vuelta en el almacén ni él mismo se creía que estuviera vivo, agradeció a todos lo que habían hecho.

Michael estaba destrozado. Por una parte no deseaba otra cosa que estar con él pero por otra no era capaz ni de mirarle a la cara, estaba avergonzado de sí mismo, había estado a punto de sacrificarle contra el criterio de todos ¿por qué? ¿por no contradecir a Linc o porque no quería poner en riesgo a los demás para salvar a quien amaba o… porque en su subconsciente una relación con Alex le aterraba? Tenía que dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza a lo mismo y tenía que concentrarse en el trabajo pues el tiempo apremiaba, pero le costaba la misma vida tratar con Alex fingiendo que no había pasado nada.

Pasaron la tarde y parte de la noche planeando y estudiando los detalles del próximo golpe. Chocar contra el coche del portador y pegarle un tiro si hacía falta para copiar la tarjeta no era un plan muy sofisticado pero había sido Linc quién lo había propuesto y en esta ocasión Michael estaba demasiado agotado por la tensión pasada y demasiado preocupado como para diseñar uno de sus brillantes planes. Mahone tenía otras ocupaciones: Wyatt.

Al día siguiente, todos montaban vigilancia desde distintos puntos alrededor del edificio de donde debía salir el portador de la tarjeta. Nada más salir éste en su vehículo, Linc y Sucre que aguardaban el momento se pusieron en movimiento, pero en ese mismo instante empezaron a aparecer atronando con sus sirenas todos los coches de policía de Los Ángeles. Tuvieron que salir todos de allí huyendo a toda prisa.

De vuelta en el almacén, nadie hizo ningún comentario pero era evidente que alguien había dado el chivatazo de que estarían en ese preciso lugar a esa hora exacta.

Alex se acercó discretamente a Michael.

"¿Michael?" – dijo en voz casi baja.

"Dime Alex" – contestó Michael temiendo que Alex le preguntara por su extraña actitud, pero respiró aliviado cuando oyó.

"Creo que no haríamos mal en vigilar a Roland"

"¿Piensas que ha sido él?

"Estoy casi seguro de que ha sido él"

Michael asintió con la cabeza y mirando por primera vez a los ojos a Alex desde que lo habían rescatado le sonrió ligeramente.

"Me ocuparé"

"Bien"

Ahí terminó su conversación.

Esa noche Michael lloró contra la almohada. No sabía si era la tensión y el cansancio o el miedo, la culpabilidad y la frustración que sentía cada vez que pensaba en Alex (cosa que ocurría a todas horas). Miedo porque había estado muy cerca de perderle y aún podía ocurrir, culpabilidad porque todavía no sabía muy bien porqué había estado a punto de abandonarle a su suerte y frustración porque no había minuto del día en que no deseara perderse en su cuerpo, tocarle, besarle hasta la extenuación. Pero no se atrevía ni a acercarse a él, era incapaz de mirarle directamente a los ojos sin confesarle que había faltado poco para que no moviese un dedo por salvar su vida.

Perdido en sus desesperanzadores sentimientos estaba y acurrucado boca abajo con la cabeza hundida en la almohada cuando volvió de repente a la realidad y le pareció sentir una presencia. Levantó la cabeza de la almohada y allí estaba Alex, por unas milésimas de segundo llegó a pensar que se trataba de una alucinación, pero no, era real. Le miró con cara de asombro, tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

"No Michael, no soy ningún fantasma" – dijo Alex en voz baja. Como siempre, Alex parecía leerle el pensamiento.

"No…, no te había oído entrar" – balbució Michael.

"He llamado a la puerta pero no me oías, no he querido golpear más fuerte, no quiero despertar a nadie" – dijo Alex con toda naturalidad y continuó:

"Espero que no sea un mal momento…"

Michael le hizo un gesto para que continuara mientras se incorporaba y se quedaba sentado en el filo de la cama.

"… ¿Puedo preguntarte porque me rehuyes? Si es porque te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros…"

"No, no es eso" – le cortó categórico Michael.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Cada día, cada hora que pasa, te necesito más" – susurró Michael bajando la cabeza.

Alex hincó una rodilla en el suelo para estar a la altura de Michael, alargó la mano y le levantó la cabeza cogiéndole de la barbilla, las lágrimas estaban a punto de echarse a rodar por sus mejillas. El rostro sereno de Alex se tensó preocupado.

"Por el amor de Dios Michael ¿qué te ocurre?"

"Tengo que confesarte algo" – consiguió decir Michael señalando a Alex la cama para que se sentase a su lado.

"¿Y bien?" – preguntó Alex una vez sentado al lado de Michael.

"Estuvimos a punto de no rescatarte"

"Me lo imagino. ¿Y..?"

"Todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en que había que rescatarte excepto Linc"

"¡Vaya, qué simpático tu hermanito!"

"Yo le apoyé" – aquí Michael bajó la voz aún más.

"Ya veo, ¿y éso es lo que te reconcome tanto que no eres capaz ni de mirarme?

"Sí"

"¿Porqué cambiasteis de idea?"

"Linc no cambió de idea"

"Bueno, ¿porqué cambiaste de idea tú?

"No lo sé, podría decirte que cuando me llamaste por teléfono y oí tu voz me di cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ti, pero eso ya lo sabía antes. En realidad no cambié de idea, siempre quise rescatarte pero hubo un momento en que no fui capaz de contradecir a Linc. Cada vez que pienso que podrías haber muerto sólo porque no me atreví a oponerme a mi hermano…"

"No pienses en eso, al final fuisteis a por mi y no sé si fue una decisión acertada o no porque os pusisteis todos en riesgo y podía haber salido mal. Seguramente Linc tenía gran parte de razón".

"Podías estar muerto"

Alex rió suavemente.

"Tiene gracia que digas eso, teniendo en cuenta en lo que estamos metidos, es un milagro cada minuto que continuamos vivos".

"Te lo tomas con mucha tranquilidad"

"¿El qué?"

"La muerte"

"¿Cómo puedes decirme eso precisamente tu con la vida que has llevado desde que se te ocurrió que tenías que salvar a tu hermano de la silla eléctrica?"

"Que muriéramos no entraba dentro de los planes"

Alex le miró atónito con la sonrisa en los labios durante unos segundos.

"No sé si pensar que eres un genio o un iluso"

"Tal vez sea un iluso. Un iluso y un cobarde incapaz de reaccionar"

"Deja de torturarte y olvida ese asunto"

"¡Pero te he traicionado!"

"De acuerdo, lo que tu digas, pero no te mortifiques más, yo te perdono y te absuelvo, ¿Contento ya?"

"No, no estoy contento, aunque tu no le des importancia para mi sí la tiene"

"Oye, está muy bien que tengas todos esos escrúpulos pero no seas tan duro contigo mismo, todos cometemos errores, incluso tu, pero hay que tenerse un poco de consideración, créeme, sé de lo que hablo. No hace mucho yo era así y eso me hizo cometer el mayor error de mi vida, un error que hizo que mi mundo se volviera del revés. Creo que no tengo que explicarte nada más."

Después de unos momentos de silencio entre ambos, en los que parecía que Michael intentaba replantearse las cosas, éste rompió el mutismo y afirmó categórico:

"No volveré a fallarte"

"Claro que no" –le respondió Mahone sonriendo y con cierta condescendencia, no se explicaba aún cómo para alguien de la inteligencia de Michael y habiendo pasado por las experiencias que había pasado recientemente podía ser aún el mundo blanco o negro.

Acercó su rostro al de Alex y le besó tímido en los labios, Alex respondió al beso con un ímpetu que cogió desprevenido a Michael, le tumbó sobre la cama que estaban sentados y casi se abalanzó sobre él. Al ingeniero le parecía casi un sueño sentir el peso de Alex sobre él, su boca, sus manos, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Ninguna de las más tórridas fantasías eróticas que había tenido en los últimos días se igualaba a las sensaciones de la realidad que estaba experimentando. Estaba un poco anonadado, no quería ni respirar por si era una ilusión y se desvanecía. Sentir el calor de su cuerpo y de su aliento, leer el deseo crepitando en el azul clarísimo de sus ojos, apercibirse de su obvia excitación le estaba resultando casi intoxicante. Empezó a sentirse algo mareado, su respiración se había acelerado tanto que estaba hiperventilando.

Afortunadamente hubo una tregua, Alex se separó un poco de él y comenzó a desabotonarle lentamente la camisa.

"He deseado tanto ésto" –consiguió decir Michael.

Pero Alex no pareció oírle, le miraba el torso absorto y dijo:

"Entiendo que lo hayas hecho, pero es una lástima que te hayas borrado el tatuaje"

"¿Te hubiera gustado verlo?"

"Sí, creo que sí, aunque lo conocía de memoria, pero tal vez me hubiera gustado verlo al natural"

"¿Decepcionado?" –preguntó Michael con una sombra de inquietud.

"En absoluto, sigues igual de guapo" -respondió Alex bromeando y empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón con dedos hábiles.

"¿Así que sólo te intereso por mi físico? –continuó Michael con la broma.

"Pues claro, ¿qué te creías? – dijo Alex sonriendo.

"¿Sabes? Esto es algo así como la culminación de mis deseos pero me sorprendes, la anterior vez que estuvimos juntos no parecías tan decidido." –dijo Michael.

"Bueno, puede ser, el tiempo que pasé en el calabozo de esa comisaría me hizo darme cuenta de algunas cosas." –contestó Alex pensativo.

"¿Qué cosas?" –preguntó Michael incitante.

"Por ejemplo, que no quiero morir sin haber follado contigo Michael Scofield" –afirmó muy serio el ex agente federal.

Michael tragó saliva y respondió serio también: "No sé a qué estamos esperando Alex"

Los pantalones y la ropa interior de Michael pronto estuvieron en el suelo y enseguida hubo al lado otro montón de ropa perteneciente a Alex.

Ambos yacían entrelazados, restregándose uno contra el otro desesperadamente, comiéndose las bocas, rozándose sus miembros en erección, moviéndose frenéticamente en una espiral de lujuria, de deseo, de sensaciones ignotas. Ansiando abarcarse, internarse el uno en el otro hasta que perdieron la conciencia de cualquier cosa que no fuesen ellos dos y sus cuerpos anhelantes.

Michael empezó a bajar su cabeza lentamente y con boca ávida empezó a recorrer con besos húmedos y con su lengua el torso de Alex deteniéndose en los pezones pequeños y rosados y continuando por la línea del esternón hasta el ombligo llegando donde se alzaba su miembro enhiesto y palpitante para posar los labios entreabiertos y rozar con la lengua su punta sedosa.

El cuerpo de Alex se tensó y medio se incorporó poniendo su mano en el hombro de Michael como haciendo ademán de impedirle continuar.

"Michael…" –murmuró. Estaba sonrojado.

Michael le miró interrogante y sorprendido.

"…no tienes porque hacer eso." –continuó.

Michael sonrió, no esperaba que al ex agente federal le resultase tan embarazoso el sexo oral.

"Deseo hacer esto Alex, vamos, relájate un poco y déjame hacer"

Desde luego Michael no tenía ninguna prisa y sabía lo que se estaba haciendo, una idea fugaz pasó por la mente de Mahone ¿a cuántos hombres habría hecho antes esto?, pero esa idea se diluyó enseguida, no podía pensar en nada excepto en la placentera tortura a la que le estaba sometiendo el joven ingeniero. Le lamía, le acariciaba y le succionaba con fervor casi hasta llevarle al clímax, luego le concedía una tregua y jugueteaba con sus testículos y vuelta a empezar. Alex era incapaz de mirar hacia abajo, la mera visión de su miembro entrando y saliendo enrojecido y brillante de la boca de Michael le hubiera hecho correrse de inmediato.

Michael disfrutaba de lo lindo viendo al duro ex agente casi retorciéndose de placer, totalmente expuesto y desnudo para él. Nada se le hacía más voluptuoso que la vulnerabilidad y sensualidad de su cuerpo en ese momento, mucho más delicioso de lo que había imaginado. Tenía la boca entreabierta, las mejillas enrojecidas, los ojos cerrados y su respiración acelerada se mezclaba con los suaves gemidos que brotaban de su garganta. Esta imagen se le antojaba a Michael la más excitante sexualmente que había vivido y empezó a masturbarse mientras chupaba.

"Michael…" -murmuró Mahone mientras le agarraba por la muñeca atrayéndole hacía sí.

Michael comprendió al instante, si continuaba Alex no aguantaría más. Alex le besó con avidez, abriéndose paso entre sus labios, hasta alcanzar su lengua y sin dejar de besarle le hizo rodar hasta que quedó bocarriba sobre la cama y se puso sobre él mientras continuaba saqueando su boca. Luego continuó deslizando su boca por el cuello de Michael y sus orejas, besándole, chupándole, mordisqueándole. Mientras, su mano buscó el miembro de Michael y comenzó a masturbarle. Michael tenía la piel de gallina y musitaba casi inaudiblemente el nombre de Alex mientras el ritmo de su respiración se incrementaba aún más.

Alex bajó hacia su pecho, mordisqueando y chupando sus pezones, mientras su mano continuaba masturbándole suavemente. A Michael entre la nebulosa de placer en que se hallaba inmerso, le dio la sensación de que la habitación giraba a su alrededor y le zumbaban los oídos, se agarró con fuerza a la espalda de Alex.

"Alex, por dios…" –gimió.

Alex se dio cuenta que Michael no iba a aguantar más y juntando su propio miembro al de Michael continuó moviendo su mano de arriba abajo. No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que alcanzaran el orgasmo, los dos se corrieron casi al unísono, vertiéndose cada uno en el vientre del otro.

*****

Las suaves y hermosas formas del cuerpo desnudo de Michael resaltaban en la semipenumbra de la habitación y se veía muy pálido a la luz de las farolas que entraba del exterior, por su respiración lenta y acompasada parecía dormir plácidamente. Sin embargo abrió los ojos de repente, desorientado unos instantes, pero enseguida recordó, no había dormido ni una hora pero se encontraba increíblemente relajado.

Giró la cabeza hacia su derecha, allí estaba Alex durmiendo de lado, la línea de su hombro y de su cadera se recortaban en la oscuridad. Dejó sus ojos vagar durante un rato por infinitesimales detalles que su mente diseccionaba y registraba: cada uno de los pliegues y sombras de la sábana arremolinada entre sus piernas y que ocultaba a medias su sexo, la marcada línea que nacía poco mas allá del hueso de la cadera y formaba su pubis, las otras líneas que marcaban delicadamente sus abdominales, sus pectorales, sus bíceps, un cuerpo esbelto y ágil pero fuerte y resistente, un diseño elegante y perfecto, Michael imaginó que sometido a un entrenamiento constante desde la juventud por exigencias de su trabajo.

Alex despertó de repente, era como si entre sueños se hubiera apercibido del escrutinio pormenorizado al que le estaba sometiendo la mirada de Michael. Le sonrió, nunca le había visto Michael un aspecto tan relajado, era como si hubiera rejuvenecido diez años.

"¿En qué estás pensando?"

"Vaya, creía que podías leer mi mente…" –dijo Michael devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Alex le hizo un gesto divertido de no saber de qué estaba hablando.

"Cuando me perseguías –le aclaró Michael- llegué a pensar que estabas dentro de mi mente, adivinabas todos mis pasos".

Mahone rió suavemente y dijo:

"Ése es, mejor dicho, era mi trabajo, aunque no niego que desde el principio me pareció notar… -se detuvo como intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas, finalmente optó por terminar la frase tal y como la había pensado inicialmente- …una conexión especial. Aunque suene un poco ridículo".

"No es ridículo Alex, yo también he sentido esa conexión especial y me daba auténtico terror" –confesó Michael.

"¿Por quién era yo?"

"Supongo que en gran parte sí"

"Ya ves que no soy tan terrible"

"Bueno, aún tengo mis dudas" –bromeó Michael.

"¿En eso estabas pensando antes?"

"¡Oh no! -rió Michael- pensaba en que eres hermoso, muy hermoso"

Alex se quedó unas milésimas de segundo boquiabierto y luego bajando la vista y entre bromeando y avergonzado dijo:

"Creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación antes de que empiecen a despertarse todos"

Michael rió.

Alex le miró a los ojos y le dijo dulcemente.

"Ahora en serio, me halaga y me alegra que pienses eso." –y le besó tiernamente en los labios.

"Sin embargo, lo que he dicho antes es cierto, será mejor que me vaya cuanto antes, iré vistiéndome".

Michael le observó mientras se vestía con una media sonrisa en los labios, sentado en la cama y en silencio.

Cuando estuvo listo, Alex entreabrió la puerta y miró a un lado y a otro, luego se volvió a Michael y se despidió de él susurrándole:

"Nos vemos".

Michael asintió con la cabeza y después se tumbó en la cama abrazándose a la almohada intentando captar con sus sentidos lo que quedaba en el lecho del calor y el olor de Alex.


End file.
